


"Where the fuck did that clown come from?"

by Arlene0401



Series: Tumblr drabbles and oneshots 2016 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Fluff, High School, M/M, Pining, Pining Eren Yeager, SO MUCH FLUFF, and an evil circus clown, classmates - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately, Eren has developed a giant crush on his classmate and childhood friend Levi, but he hasn´t had the heart to make a move just yet. Unexpected help comes in the form of a circus clown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Where the fuck did that clown come from?"

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request for nucleartuna, the prompt was "Where the fuck did that clown come from?"  
> Actually, I had something different in mind, but I´m quite happy with this silly outcome.

“Damn, it´s so fucking hot today”, Levi grumbled as they trudged slowly home from school. The streets were unusually deserted and quiet, baking in the merciless August heat.

Levi hooked a finger into the collar of his button-down shirt and grimaced. “I hate heat. I hate it when my clothes stick to me and everything is just sweaty and sticky and gross.”

Eren walked silently beside him, hands shoved in his pants pockets. He was content walking with Levi, always treasuring the time he had his friend for himself.

On the other hand he wished Levi would stop using words like “sweaty” and “sticky” in his presence. Or at least stop undoing the top buttons of his shirt. It sent Eren´s mind to places he´d rather not be. He glanced sideways at Levi´s hand, briefly wondering what he´d say if Eren took it into his own. But he made no move, tightening his hands into fists instead. His fingers brushed some coins in his pockets, and before he even knew it Eren blurted out: “What if I treat you to an ice cream?”

Levi looked up in surprise, and Eren continued: “Erm, you know… there´s this parlor just at the next corner? At the square with the fountain? I bet it´s rather cool there. And the ice cream is good. If, I mean, if you´re not in a hurry to get home.” His voice trailed off uncertainly.

But Levi smiled. He actively gave Eren one of his rare smiles, and if Eren had happened to die there and then, he would have rated his life rather complete.

“Yes, I´d love to. Thank you, Eren.” Levi tilted his head. “You know, you should get into the shade, Eren. Your face is all red. You always boast how heat doesn´t affect you, but you should be more careful.”

Eren quickly averted his eyes and mumbled something intelligible. He was glad when a couple of minutes later the red and white striped awning of the ice cream parlor came into sight.

After some consideration Levi settled for one scoop of lemon flavor, and Eren was a little disappointed, having secretely hoped that he´d order more. But no coaxing and begging succeeded, and Eren followed Levi a little sheepishly clutching his ice cream cone with one scoop of strawberry flavor.

They settled down on the small wall surrounding the fountain, choosing the shady side. The trickling of the water was soothing, and it definitely felt a little cooler here.

Levi obviously was a “licker” person, working at his ice cream with methodical swipes of his tongue, and Eren felt his cheeks heating up again (although it could have been worse, oh yes, watching those lips suck would be infinitely worse). He dropped his gaze to Levi´s hand instead, resting on the wall lightly, right next to Eren´s own, separated only by a few inches.

Eren´s heart sped up, and he wondered if Levi had yet realized the giant crush his childhood friend was harboring for him. There had been this incident a couple of weeks prior, he mused, when he´d accompanied Levi home from school to do some homework together. As always, Levi had flung his bag onto his desk and instantly started to strip out of his “gross” school clothes, too accustomed to having his friend there to be bothered by him watching, only to turn around to find Eren flushing beet red and desperately crossing his legs. Levi had cocked an eyebrow but continued to change anyway, and after he´d gotten some iced tea from the kitchen they had done their homework as if nothing had happened.

Eren´s hand inched closer as if driven by its own will, while a million thoughts ran through his head. _What if he thinks I´m gross? What if he doesn´t think I´m gross but it´s gross to hold a sweaty hand? I bet he thinks I´m gross! But he… he hasn´t avoided me, has he? What if he only tried to play it down and be nice?_

He nearly jumped when Levi suddenly turned to him, holding out the ice cone. “This lemon flavor is really good, do you want to try?” _Oh my god oh my god oh my god is he really asking me to lick his ice cream? The ice cream that his mouth has touched?_

“Uh, isn´t it gross when you have my spit on your ice cream?”

Levi shrugged. “I´m not _that_ much of a fuss-bucket. We have probably shared millions of glasses and drink cans since we were little. Come on, since when are you so shy?”

Eren was still hesitant, but Levi nudged the ice cream a little closer encouragingly. Eren stuck out his tongue, but in the same instant he felt the whole scoop smashing into his face as Levi let out an inhuman yelp and jumped straight into his arms.

For an endless second they stared at each other, Levi sitting across his lap and clinging to his neck as if holding on to dear life, and Eren struggled to hold the balance, but of course the impact had been too strong, and in nightmarish slow motion they fell backwards into the fountain.

Resurfacing, Eren heard some maniac cackle. “My my my, how are the little ones so scared.” A clown stood in front of them, dressed in freakishly multicolored wide pants with suspenders and a white tee, a tiny felt hat sitting haphazardly on a red curly wig. An eternal grin was painted on the clown´s face, but his real mouth grinned just as wide and with more than a hint of malice.

“As a consolation, have some coupons for tonight´s show. 50 cent off each. That is, “he cackled again, “if little scaredy-cat here isn´t too afraid for the circus.” He dropped the coupons on the wall and traipsed off, still giggling.

“Where the fuck did that clown come from?” Levi managed, too dumbfounded to even yell profanities at the man. “Scared the fucking hell out of me…” Only then they realised they were still sitting in the fountain, Levi was still on top of Eren and still holding on to him.

Eren felt the ice cream slowly dripping from his face, and he let out a startled sqeak when Levi grinned and leaned in to lick it off his cheeks.

“What are you doing, Levi?” Eren tried to retreat, but Levi held fast.

“Waist not, want not.” Unfazed.

When Levi was satisfied with the results of his unconventional cleaning, he got up and held out a hand to Eren.

“Come on. We should get out of these wet clothes.”

They shouldered their bags and set off, hand in hand, not noticing the trail of water droplets their sodden clothes left on the pavement or the squishing of their shoes.

**Author's Note:**

> I can really feel for Levi as I have a deep and unsurmountable dislike for clowns myself.
> 
> You can find my SNK and personal blog under [glassesgirl0401](http://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com)


End file.
